


Nic piękniejszego

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine Daiki to piętnastoletni chłopak uwielbiający kobiece piersi – jednak jest to tylko przykrywką, bowiem chłopak jest gejem. W dodatku zakochanym gejem. Jego świat, zamiast stereotypowego różu, przybrał kolor błękitnych włosów chłopaka, do którego żywi gorące uczucia. Problem w tym, że wciąż nie ma odwagi mu ich wyznać. No i jest jeszcze jedna sprawa – jego przyjaciel Kise przypadkowo domyśla się o jego miłości do Kuroko Tetsuyi ( a raczej głupek po prostu mu się wygadał ) i od tamtej pory zachowuje się dość dziwnie. Wkrótce prosi Aomine o poważną rozmowę. O co może mu chodzić?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nic piękniejszego

    Nie ma nic piękniejszego od miłości, prawda? No wiecie, motylki wam latają w brzuchu, skowronki ćwierkają nad głową, świat wydaje się jakiś taki kolorowy, z dużą ilością różu. Znacie to uczucie? Nie?  
    Nie polecam.  
    Nazywam się Aomine Daiki, mam 15 lat i jestem ( jeszcze ) prawiczkiem. Ci, którzy mnie znają, pomyślą sobie pewnie „Ah, no tak, to ten napaleniec, co ciągle gapi się na wielkie piersi”. Ha! Nic bardziej mylnego, moi mili, cycki to tylko przykrywka!  
    Uwielbiam penisy! Tak, naprawdę je uwielbiam! Jestem gejem. No dobra, nigdy jeszcze nie byłem z chłopakiem, ale codziennie po szkole oglądam yaoi i tak cholernie mnie to jara, że obawiam się, iż mój organizm przestaje nadążać z produkowaniem spermy.  
    Mówiłem już o dużej ilości różu w kolorowym świecie? No cóż, muszę wam powiedzieć, że akurat TO nie zgadza się w stereotypowym zakochaniu. Przynajmniej w moim przypadku się nie sprawdza.  
    Mój świat nie jest kolorowy – mój świat jest niebieski. Zajebiście niebieski. Wykurwiście niebieski. Wszystko jest niebieskie: trawa jest niebieska, chodnik jest niebieski, moja sąsiadka jest niebieska, niebo jest...no, dobra, to akurat się nie zmieniło...owoce są niebieskie ( wszystkie bez wyjątku, nawet marchewka – sam już nie wiem, czy to owoc czy warzywo ), ja jestem niebieski, nawet moja sperma jest niebieska. Wszystko jest chujowo niebieskie. A to przez to, że kocham się w chłopaku, który ma niebieskie włosy i niebieskie oczy. On jako jedyny nie jest cały niebieski.  
    Dlatego, mówię wam, uważajcie, w kim się zakochujecie. Ani myślcie zakochać się w kolesiu, czy lasce, co to ma czarne włosy, bo nic nie będziecie widzieć.   
    W każdym bądź razie, dążę do tego, że jestem facetem i kocham się w facecie i, generalnie, chciałbym mu to wyznać, ale, psia krew, przyznam szczerze, że ja, Aomine Daiki, boję się. No bo jak mam się nie bać? Jeśli Tetsu powie...ah, no tak, wspominałem, że obiekt moich westchnień to mój przyjaciel, Kuroko Tetsuya? Cholernie lubię jego imię, no po prostu wręcz ubóstwiam je wymawiać. On tego nie wie, myśli, że po prostu jestem luzacki i zwracam się tak do niego, bo jest moim przyjacielem. Ale nie. Lubię myśleć, że jest moim chłopakiem, dlatego mówię mu po imieniu. Ale nie powtarzajcie mu tego, bo może się wkurzyć.  
    Wracając do puenty. Jeśli powiem mu o moich uczuciach, to:  
 a)    Tetsu nic nie powie, tylko odejdzie,  
 b)    Tetsu się wkurzy i da mi kopa w dupę,  
 c)    Tetsu mnie wyśmieje ( czyli po prostu lekko się uśmiechnie ),  
 d)    Tetsu się nie zgodzi  
 e)    Tetsu się zgodzi  
No i najgorsze jest to, że tylko w tym ostatnim wypadku nadal będziemy utrzymywać   
kontakt. No bo rozumiecie? Nawet ja mogę się psychicznie załamać po czymś takim, zwłaszcza, że jeszcze nikomu nie wyznawałem miłości.  
Dlatego właśnie stoję teraz tutaj, w tym ciasnym, śmierdzącym sklepie, kryjąc się za   
jakąś gazetą, i z ukrycia obserwuję Tetsu, który kupuje sobie loda. Niebieskiego, kurwa. Jak zawsze.  
-    Przepraszam, chłopcze – usłyszałem głos jakiejś pomarszczonej rodzynki stojącej obok mnie.- T-ta gazeta nie jest przeznaczona dla dzieci.  
-    Ha?- Spojrzałem na nią jednym z moich spojrzeń przeznaczonych dla czepiających się małolatów ( chociaż gościarka była z pięć razy starsza ode mnie ), a potem spojrzałem na gazetę, za którą się chowałem.  
Zobaczyłem gołego faceta leżącego na gołej babce i wkładającego jej to i owo w...to i   
owo.  
Tak gorąco to ponoć jest tylko w piekle, a moja głowa płonęła żywym ogniem, więc   
najwyraźniej, właśnie się tam znalazłem. Odłożyłem gwałtownie gazetę na stojaczek i odwróciłem się powoli do drzwi.  
Wybiegłem.  
Zanim oprzytomniałem, byłem w sąsiedniej dzielnicy, w okolicach domu, w którym   
mieszkał Kise. Na moje nieszczęście, właśnie szedł w moim kierunku z grupką chichoczących dziewczyn.  
Świetnie, kurwa. Z deszczu pod rynnę.  
Wiecie, ja tam do Kise za bardzo nic nie miałem. Lubiłem z nim grać 1 on 1, bo zawsze   
po przegranej stawiał mi lody albo żarcie w Maji Burgerze – czyli praktycznie po każdej naszej małej potyczce. Mówię wam, świetny sposób na zaoszczędzenie pieniędzy. Jedyne, co mnie w nim NAPRAWDĘ wkurzało, to to, że miał dosłownie wszystko: kasę, urodę, duże powodzenie i popularność. Niech to szlak trafi, nawet natura hojnie go obdarzyła... No, nie lepiej, niż mnie, ale mogła sobie już, kurde, darować.   
-    Aominecchi!- wrzasnął Kise z drugiej strony ulicy, machając do mnie ręką jak skończony debil.  
Dobra, tego jego „cchi” też nie lubiłem, chociaż szło się przyzwyczaić.  
Westchnąłem głośno i rozejrzałem się za jakąś deską ratunku. Ironia losu: desek   
przechodziło obok mnie mnóstwo, ale żadna nawet na mnie nie spojrzała. No dobra, jedna – z przerażeniem.  
Nie wiem, o co chodzi ludziom...tak ciężko znieść widok japończyka o ciemnej karnacji?   
Przecież wyglądam jak czekolada! I na pewno jestem podobnie smaczny!  
-    Aominecchi, co ty tutaj robisz?- zapytał Kise, podbiegłszy do mnie, na szczęście sam. Dziewczyny, które zostawił, odchodziły wolnym krokiem, ciskając we mnie mordercze spojrzenia.  
-    Spaceruję – mruknąłem.  
-    Ah, a dokąd konkretnie? Mogę cię tam zaprowadzić!  
-    Idę do mojej dziewczyny, nie wtrącaj się – machnąłem przed nim dłonią, jakbym odganiał komara.  
Jeśli mam być szczery, to w sumie Kise czasem był jak taki komar. Lubił użreć w dupę i   
nie puszczał, póki się go nie trzasnęło.  
-    Aominecchi, nie ładnie kłamać – mruknął nadąsany Kise, biorąc się pod boki, jak moja mama, kiedy późno wracałem do domu. Brakowało mu tylko domowych kapci i wałka.   
-    Kto powiedział, że kłamię?  
-    Wiedziałbym, gdybyś miał kogoś – westchnął Kise.  
-    Ha?- spojrzałem na niego, nie rozumiejąc.  
Kise spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony, jakby sam na swoje słowa się zdziwił, a potem spalił   
buraka i zaczął uciekać ode mnie wzrokiem.  
-    T-to znaczy...m-miałem na myśli...yyy...A-Aominecchi, j-ja...- O. Mój. Boże. Kise się jąka. Piekło zamarzło, albo niebo spłonęło, nie wiem, co gorsze.- N-no wiesz, jakoś nigdy nie widziałem, ż-żebyś chociaż z jakąś r-rozmawiał...nie licząc Momocchi...   
-    A może to właśnie z Satsuki chodzę, co?- westchnąłem.  
-    Niemożliwe, Momocchi nigdy by się...- Kise chyba ugryzł się w język, bo zamknął nagle usta, a w jego oczach zabłysły łezki.- Znaczy...jesteście przyjaciółmi z dzieciństwa, a Momocchi chyba...no, nie jest tobą zainteresowana.   
-    A skąd ty to możesz wiedzieć?  
-    No bo...Momocchi lubi Kurokocchiego.  
Poczułem, jakby ktoś właśnie przestrzelił mi serce.  
O kurwa, faktycznie! Moja najlepsza przyjaciółka, Momoi Satsuki, również kocha się w   
Kuroko. Czy to oznacza, że jesteśmy rywalami?  
Shit, nie mam szans z takimi balonami!  
Zaraz...ale czy Tetsu leci na takie wielkie boobsy?  
-    Aominecchi?  
No bo w sumie jakoś nigdy nie widziałem, żeby za jakimiś się oglądał. Właściwie, to   
nigdy nie widziałem, żeby interesował się czymś konkretnym. No, prócz koszykówki. Ale w koszykówce jest piłka. Duża piłka. Dwie duże piłki są jak dwa duże cycki.  
-    Aominecchi...?  
Ale z drugiej strony, dwie duże piłki mogą też oznaczać dwa duże jądra, nie? Więc   
właściwie, możliwe, że Tetsu jednak lubi chłopców. Kurwa, ale jak mam to sprawdzić? Pokazać mu cycki i penisa, i poprosić, żeby któreś wybrał? Przecież on mnie zabije, zanim zdążę wyznać mu miłość...  
-    Ao...eh?  
-    Hmm?- Spojrzałem w końcu na Kise, który chyba coś mamrotał podczas mojego myślenia. Model gapił się na mnie jak zbity pies, jego oczy zrobiły się mokre.  
-    Aominecchi, ty...kochasz się w Kurokocchim?  
-    Hmm?- Zmarszczyłem brwi. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiałem, co do mnie powiedział.- Ż-ŻE CO?! SKĄD TY...?!  
-    Mówiłeś na głos...- szepnął Kise, spuszczając głowę.- Hah...więc jednak...  
-    Jednak?!- powtórzyłem, odskakując od niego.- Po-podejrzewałeś coś?! Słuchaj, Kise, ja...  
-    Widziałem, że często na niego patrzysz...- Kise pociągnął nosem.- Poza tym, dużo czasu spędzacie razem...  
-    No tak...niby tak...- Podrapałem się po głowie.- Eee...mogę liczyć na to, że nikomu nic nie powiesz?  
-    Bardzo...kochasz Kurokocchiego?- Kise wciąż nie podnosił głowy.  
-    No...chyba tak...  
-    Ja...Aominecchi, ja...- Kise znów pociągnął nosem, chyba się przeziębił.- AOMINECCHI NO BAKA!- wydarł się nagle, odpychając mnie i biegnąc gdzieś w niebieską siną dal.   
-    Eee?!- Za cholerę nic z tego nie rozumiałem.   
O co mu chodziło? Dlaczego nazwał mnie głupkiem? Dlaczego się tak zachował?   
Przecież mnie to mogło, kurwa, zaboleć, tak?!  
Ze złością kopnąłem leżącą obok mnie puszkę. Myślałem, że jest pusta, ale okazało się, że   
jednak była pełna. Poleciała ze świstem w górę, wprost na nadjeżdżający samochód. Siedzący za kierownicą gruby facet, który miał akurat opuszczoną szybę, dostał prosto w łeb. Słyszałem jego jęk, przekleństwo, widziałem jak hamuje i wysiada z samochodu. Patrzy prosto na mnie, jako że nagle wszyscy niebiescy ludzie obok mnie czmychnęli do sklepów.  
Nie no, zajebiście. Z rynny pod...pod co?   
Chuj z tym.  I tak mam przejebane.  
  
***  
  
    Właściwie to sam nie wiem, jakim cudem zdążyłem mu wczoraj zwiać, ale liczyło się to, że dzięki niemu Akashi pierwszy raz w życiu pochwalił mnie na traningu.  
-    Twoja kondycja się poprawiła, Daiki. Oby tak dalej.- No dobra, to zabrzmiało bardziej jak groźba, ale na pewno delikatniej od innych, więc mogłem uznać to za pochwałę.  
Kise, ta mała gnida, nie pojawiła się w szkole. A szkoda, bo miałem ochotę trzasnąć kilka komarów – czyli w tym przypadku jednego, ale kilka razy. Kuroko z kolei jak zawsze promieniał niebieskością, starałem się więc unikać go trochę, by nie oślepnąć. Trochę głupio się czułem, kiedy podawał mi piłkę – robił to mocno i, co prawda, nie miałem z tym problemów, ale jako iż z natury byłem zboczeńcem, miałem wrażenie, jakby Tetsu pchał we mnie...dobra, nieważne. Nie chcę was demoralizować.  
Może później, hehe.  
-    Zbiórka!- krzyknął Akashi zaraz po tym, jak gwizdnął.  
Wszyscy podbiegliśmy do niego i ustawiliśmy się w równym szeregu. W sumie z jednej   
strony trochę żal mi było Akashiego, bo miał na głowie naukę, surowego ojca, lekcje poza tymi szkolnymi i do tego jeszcze całą drużynę na głowie. Tylko on potrafił być na tyle cool, żeby to wszystko udźwignąć.  
-    Dziękuję za komplement, Daiki – powiedział Akashi, gapiąc się prosto na mnie.- Ale trzymaj swoje myśli w głowie, jeśli łaska.  
-    T-tak jest – mruknąłem, ciesząc się, że Akashi mi przerwał, bo miałem właśnie pomyśleć o tym, że biedak pewnie nie ma nawet czasu zabawić się ze swoją ręką.  
Oh, kurwa. Sądząc po stłumionych parsknięciach moich kolegów i dłoniach Akashiego,   
które ściskały mocno podkładkę pod kartki, jednak powiedziałem to na głos.  
-    Daiki, zostań po treningu – powiedział Akashi dość łagodnie, ale ja wiedziałem, że on lubi przebieranki i pod tą owieczką kryje się wilkołak.  
-    T-tak jest, kapitanie – bąknąłem.  
Przestań myśleć, Aomine Daiki. Źle ci to wychodzi, debilu.  
-    Za dwa tygodnie rozpoczną się eliminacje, więc mam nadzieję, iż zdajecie sobie sprawę z tego, że będziemy musieli podnieść wasze statystyki. Jako, iż jest to mój ostatni rok w tej szkole, mam zamiar wysoko podnieść poprzeczkę, dlatego nie będziecie mieli dużo wolnego czasu. Uzależnieni od swojej ręki, będą musieli jej dać urlop – warknął, patrząc na mnie, a kilka osób zachichotało cicho.- Począwszy od jutra, codziennie o godzinie 6:00 spotykamy się tu, na sali gimnastycznej i ćwiczymy aż do rozpoczęcia lekcji. Po zajęciach z kolei, zgodnie z planem, który jutro rozda wam Satsuki, kolejnych kilka godzin poświęcimy na trening. Zrozumiano?  
-    Tak jest!  
-    Uprzedzam, że jeśli ktoś nie będzie nadążał za nami, grozi mu zdegradowanie do niższego składu, a w najgorszym wypadku radzę mu zrezygnować z koszykówki. To wszystko na dziś, rozejść się!  
Wolałem nie udawać, że zapomniałem o rozkazie Akashiego i stałem na swoim miejscu,   
rzucając zobojętniałe spojrzenia wszystkim tym, którzy przebiegali obok mnie i klepali po ramieniu czy plecach.   
Dzięki. Kuroko, kocham cię, pamiętaj o tym.  
Ah, no tak. Nie zdążyłem ci o tym powiedzieć...  
-    Daiki.- Akashi usiadł na ławce, która o dziwo zaczęła wyglądać jak tron. Niebieski, rzecz jasna. W ogóle, Akashi wyglądał jak król, zwłaszcza, że przewiesił swoją kapitańską kurtkę na ramionach, jak pelerynę, czy coś.- Czy mogę wiedzieć, czym zasłużyłem sobie na taką zniewagę?  
-    Yyy...- bąknąłem, drapiąc się po głowie. Zauważyliście, że kiedy ludzie się denerwują, często zaczyna ich swędzieć właśnie głowa? Nie ręce, nie brzuch, nie noga – tylko głowa.- Wiesz, ja...tego no...to nie było celowo! Ostatnio jakoś tak nie panuję nad swoimi myślami.  
-    Zdążyłem to zauważyć, wyobraź sobie, a wręcz usłyszeć i poczuć tę obrazę.  
-    Naprawdę mi przykro, Akashi. Szczerze przepraszam.  
-    Ja myślę – powiedział kapitan, ciskając mi złowrogie spojrzenie.- Tym razem ci daruję, nawet jeśli wystawiłeś mnie na pośmiewisko przed całą drużyną. Normalnie tego bym nie tolerował, ale znaj łaskę pa...to znaczy swojego kapitana.   
-    Dziękuję.- Skłoniłem się przed nim nisko, czego właściwie nie miałem w zwyczaju.  
-    Możesz odejść. I oby coś takiego więcej się nie powtórzyło, rozumiemy się, Daiki?  
-    Tak jest, kapitanie!  
Idąc do szatni, czułem się jak nienaoliwiony robot. Lewa, prawa, lewa, prawa. Kiedy   
tylko znalazłem się poza zasięgiem wzroku Akashiego, natychmiast pognałem do szatni, i wpadłem tam jak dzikus.   
-    Nie strasz nas, nanodayo – skarcił mnie Midorima, który właśnie ściągał koszulkę.  
Na moment przestawiłem się na zboczeńca i cicho westchnąłem do jego mięśni. Oj, no co,   
do cholery? Mięśnie są super, a trzeba przyznać, że ten zielony okularnik, który obecnie był niebieski, miał na serio spoko mięśnie. Szkoda, że nie miałem jeszcze okazji zobaczyć jego przyrodzenia, bo jak na taką sylwetkę, nie mogło być małe.  
Ale olać wszystkie półnagie ciała obecne w tej sali, głównie to jedno przykuwało moją   
uwagę – bledziutkie, słodziutkie ( tak, aż mi ślinka leci ), drobne, ale jednak odrobinę umięśnione ciało Kuroko. Kolory naszej skóry tak bardzo ze sobą kontrastowały, że to aż dziwnie wyglądało, jednak uwielbiałem jego kolor.  
-    Jak poszło?- zapytał Tetsu.  
-    Tym razem mi darował – westchnąłem, rzucając krótkie spojrzenie na przeurocze, różowiutkie sutki Tetsu.  
Mmm. Mniam, mniam.  
Zaraz...co kurwa?!  
-    To chyba dobrze. Ale naprawdę, Aomine-kun, powinieneś powstrzymać tę swoją zboczoną naturę.  
-    Taa, masz rację – westchnąłem, otwierając swoją niebieską szafkę i wyjmując z niej niebieskie spodnie i niebieski t-shirt, a do tego niebieskie bokserki w...niebieskie serduszka.  
-    Serduszka?- Tetsu uśmiechnął się lekko.- Zaskakujące. Spodziewałem się raczej czegoś bardziej nieprzyzwoitego.  
Przełknąłem ślinę, gapiąc się na usta Tetsu, jednak szybko się opamiętałem, i zacząłem się   
rozbierać.  
-    Gdzie mój niebieski ręcznik...?- mruknąłem, szukając go w szafce.  
-    Niebieski?- powtórzył Kuroko, ściągając z siebie spodnie.- Przecież twój ręcznik jest zielony, Aomine-kun.  
-    No tak, tak, to miałem na myśli – warknąłem, starając się nie zerkać w dół.- Dobra, idę pierwszy.  
Błyskawicznie rozebrałem się do naga i, zabierając ręcznik, poszedłem pod prysznic.   
Miałem 5 sekund, żeby oblać się zimną wodą i uspokoić ogiera, który rwał się do galopu. Potem wszedł Midorima, Murasakibara, a na koniec Kuroko i kilku innych chłopaków.  
Prysznic był świetny. Serio, właśnie to uwielbiam po długim, męczącym treningu. Bosko,   
po prostu bosko i błogo i...niebiesko, jak zawsze.   
Dziś wyjątkowo nie miałem ochoty iść na niebieskie lody z moim niebieskim obiektem   
westchnień, dlatego zaraz po prysznicu ubrałem się, pożegnałem z kolegami i, ziewając, wyszedłem ze szkoły.  
A przy bramie zobaczyłem komara.  
-    Cześć – mruknąłem obojętnie, mijając go.  
-    Cześć...- odmruknął Kise, trochę niepewnie.  
Miał na sobie...eh. Spodnie, bluzkę i na to koszulę. Wszystko niebieskie.  
-    Uhm...jak było na treningu?- Komar najwyraźniej leci za mną.  
-    Dobrze. Akashi mnie pochwalił, a potem dostałem zjebkę.  
-    Oh...dlaczego?  
-    Nie pytaj.  
-    Dobrze...  
Chwila ciszy. Czekałem, oczywiście, aż Kise padnie przede mną na kolana, weźmie mą   
dłoń i zacznie ją całować, błagając o przebaczenie, ale chyba nie miałem co marzyć.  
Ale cholernie się zdziwiłem, kiedy Kise nagle złapał mnie za rękę.  
-    Aominecchi, musimy porozmawiać – powiedział cicho.  
-    Eh?- Spojrzałem na niego pytająco.- O co chodzi?  
-    Nie tutaj...chodźmy do mnie.  
-    Za daleko.  
-    No to do ciebie.  
-    Starzy są w domu.  
-    No to do Maji Burgera. Postawię ci coś  
-    Nie mam ochoty...  
-    Po prostu chodź ze mną! Do parku, pasuje?!- krzyknął Kise, ciągnąc mnie za rękę na drugą stronę ulicy, w stronę niebieskiego parku.  
-    Oi, Kise, nie szarp tak mną, do cholery!- mruknąłem.  
Przez dłuższą chwilę Kise milczał. Doszliśmy do parku i komar przysiadł na ławce,   
ściskając złączone dłonie.  
-    Trochę się denerwuję...- powiedział z uśmiechem.  
-    Ta, ja też – mruknąłem, patrząc na niego, wkurzony.  
-    Usiądziesz?  
Usiadłem.  
-    Może chcesz się czegoś napić? Pójdę do automatu...  
-    Streszczaj się, Kise, chcę wrócić do domu i pooglądać gazetki – westchnąłem, zapominając na moment o tym, że przecież Kise pewnie już się domyśla, iż gazetki to moja przykrywka.  
-    D-dobrze.- Komar skinął głową.- Widzisz, Aominecchi...na początek, chciałem cię przeprosić za moje wczorajsze zachowanie. Ja...zaskoczyło mnie, że naprawdę kochasz Kurokocchiego.  
-    Masz zamiar komuś powiedzieć?  
-    Nie.  
-    Dzięki.  
-    Nie ma za co. Ale, chciałbym, żebyś wysłuchał, co mam do powiedzenia.  
-    Słucham.  
-    Widzisz, Aominecchi...Sprawa jest trochę skomplikowana.  
-    Eh?  
-    Ponieważ ja...nie mam zamiaru oddawać cię Kurokocchiemu!- krzyknął Kise, zamykając oczy.  
-    ....co?- bąknąłem.  
-    Rozumiem, że kochasz Kurokocchiego – powiedział Kise, patrząc na mnie, jak zbity pies, który nadal walczy z właścicielem o kość.- Ale, Aominecchi, ja kocham ciebie!  
-    Csssso?- mruknąłem po długiej chwili milczenia.- Czekaj, bo chyba wyłączyłem się przy „Ale”. Możesz powtórzyć?  
-    Kocham cię – szepnął Kise.- Kocham cię, Aominecchi. Bardzo cię kocham. Bardzo, bardzo, bardzo! Odkąd tylko cię poznałem, kiedy zaczęliśmy razem grać, wciąż...każdego dnia to było coraz silniejsze!  
-    Czekaj, czekaj, czekaj, STOP!- przerwałem mu.- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że twój świat jest...granatowy, tak?   
-    Eh...?  
-    No wiesz, bo jesteś zakochany.  
-    No to...różowy chyba.  
-    Aaa.- Pokiwałem głową.- No to zakochałeś się w Momoi, nie we mnie!  
-    O...o czym ty mówisz, Aominecchi? Chyba wiem, w kim się kocham, tak?!  
-    Ale mówisz, że twój świat jest różowy, jak włosy Momoi.  
-    Świat zakochanych osób jest różowy, tak? Mój też, ale to nie znaczy, że kocham Momocchi! Wiem, że kocham ciebie!  
-    Jesteś tego pewien?  
-    Tak, gdybym kochał się w Momocchi, to masturbowałbym się myśląc o niej, a nie o tobie, prawda?!  
-    No tak, prawda...- Znów pokiwałem głową, a dopiero po chwili zrozumiałem sens tego zdania. Poczułem silne rumieńce na twarzy.- M-m-mas...?! W sensie, TY?!   
-    No...- Kise spłonął rumieńcem.- A co, nie wolno mi?- burknął.  
-    No ale...to ty musisz używać do tego ręki?  
-    A NIBY CZEGO?!- przeraził się komar.  
-    Znaczy no...myślałem, że nie masz problemów w zaliczaniu lasek...  
-    Nie jestem taki!- krzyknął płaczliwie Kise.- Chcę to zrobić z kimś, kogo naprawdę będę kochał! A kocham ciebie!  
-    I...- Przełknąłem ślinę.- Chcesz...no wiesz?  
Kise popatrzył na mnie ze łzami w oczach, a potem powolutku, niemalże niezauważalnie,   
kiwnął potakująco głową.  
-    O cholera...- mruknąłem, nieco się rozluźniając.- Ale się porobiło. A co, jeśli Tetsu kocha się w tobie?  
-    Wątpię, żeby tak było – westchnął Kise.- Zresztą, nawet gdyby, to i tak za bardzo cię kocham, bym mógł z nim być.  
-    Ehh...- westchnąłem głośno, pierwszy raz w życiu czując się nastolatka w mandze.- No i co teraz zrobimy?  
-    Mówiłem już – mruknął Kise.- Nie poddam się.  
-    Ale...no wiesz, chyba nie będę mógł tak się przestawić z niebieskiego na żółty...  
-    Nie wiem, o czym mówisz, Aominecchi.   
-    Nie będę w stanie ot tak przestać kochać Kuroko, a zacząć kochać ciebie. Znaczy wiesz, lubię cię, no i podobasz mi się, w końcu jesteś przystojny, ale...  
-    Zrobię wszystko, Aominecchi – powiedział Kise, wstając i stając przede mną.- Wszystko, żebyś mnie pokochał! Na pewno się nie poddam! Nie, jeśli chodzi o ciebie!  
Przełknąłem głośno ślinę. Shit, faza nastolatki z mangi rośnie coraz bardziej. Dlaczego   
moje serce zabiło mocniej na jego słowa? Nie no, to chyba jednak normalne, nie? Każdy czułby się mile połechtany, słysząc, że komuś tak na nim zależy.  
Nie?  
Prawda?! No, powiedzcie coś, kurde!  
-    Aominecchi.- Kise uśmiechnął się do mnie łagodnie.  
-    Cholera, to jest na serio popieprzone - westchnąłem, również wstając.- Zamierzałem powiedzieć o wszystkim Kuro...  
Nie mogłem już nic powiedzieć. A wiecie dlaczego? Bo Kise bezczelnie zatkał mi usta. A   
wiecie czym?  
Tak.  
Swoimi ustami.  
Były zadziwiająco miękkie i słodkie. Właściwie, to były cholernie smaczne i przyjemne w   
dotyku, serio. Byłem tak głupi, że nie potrafiłem nawet do niczego tego porównać.   
Ale podobało mi się.  
Cholernie.  
-    Kyaa, nie dość, że wyglądasz, jak czekolada, to jeszcze tak smakujesz!- pisnął Kise, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach.- Przepraszam – szepnął, zerkając na mnie zza palców.  
-    Yyy...spoko – mruknąłem, starając się powstrzymać moje ego, które skoczyło właśnie gdzieś do sąsiedniej planety.   
-    Oho. Chyba trafiliśmy na kiepski moment.  
No i, jak zawsze, romantyczną mangową przygodę diabli wzięli.  
Dosłownie diabli – bo Akashi.  
-    A-Akashicchi?! Kurokocchi?!- krzyknął przerażony Kise.  
-    Witaj, Kise-kun – powiedział Tetsu.  
-    Ryouta, mówiłeś, że nie będzie cię na treningu, bo jesteś chory – wycedził Akashi.  
-    Yy...no bo ja...- bąknął Kise.  
-    Aomine-kun, nie miałem pojęcia, że ty też lubisz chłopców – powiedział Kuroko, na którego gapiłem się w osłupieniu bez słowa.- To właściwie jest całkiem zabawne, nie sądzisz, Akashi-kun?  
-    Zaiste – prychnął nasz kapitan.- Że Ryouta szaleje za Daikim, to było widać gołym okiem, ale kto by się spodziewał, że odwzajemnia jego uczucia?  
-    Ja...yyy...czekajcie...- zacząłem nerwowo.  
-    W takim razie, chyba nie musimy się przed nimi ukrywać?- zapytał Kuroko, zwracając się do Akashiego.  
-    Naturalnie – odparł Akashi, a potem spojrzał na mnie z wyższością.- Wcześniej nie mogłem ci tego powiedzieć, ale skoro tak wygląda sprawa, to teraz mogę: informuję cię, Daiki, że w istocie nie mam czasu na zabawienie się z moją ręką. Mam ważniejsze sprawy do załatwiania.- To mówiąc, objął Kuroko i przyciągnął do siebie.  
-    Akashi-kun, proszę, nie mów tak zawstydzających rzeczy – powiedział Tetsu z powagą.  
-    Zaraz, zaraz...znaczy, że wy...że wy razem?- zapytał Kise, a jego oczy zaświeciły dziwnie.  
-    Owszem.- Akashi skinął głową.- Wy znacie naszą tajemnicę, my znamy waszą. A więc remis?  
-    Yyy...- Nie miałem pojęcia, co powiedzieć.   
Co tu się w ogóle działo? Dlaczego Akashi przestał być niebieski? Dlaczego drzewa   
przestały być niebieskie?  
-    Spieszy nam się. Do zobaczenia jutro – powiedział kapitan, mijając nas.  
-    Do...do zobaczenia – mruknął Kise.  
Więc...Kuroko jest gejem. Ale jest za późno, żebym mu wyznał moje uczucia, tak?   
Wszystko diabli wzięli, tak? Dosłownie, kurna, diabeł zabrał moją miłość, tak? TAK?!  
Pociągnąłem nosem.   
-    A-Aominecchi?- Kise spojrzał na mnie z niepokojem.  
-    W porządku – westchnąłem, po czym wyprostowałem się dumnie.- I tak zaczął mnie wkurzać ten niebieski.  
-    Eh?  
-    Nieważne.- Odwróciłem się do Kise i chwyciłem go za ramiona.- Kise. Nie wiem, czy będę w stanie odwzajemnić twoje uczucia, a nie chcę cię zranić. Dlatego proszę, poczekaj trochę. To nie tak, że chcę zastępstwo za Kuroko, czy coś, ale...- spuściłem na moment wzrok, a potem znów spojrzałem na Kise.- Dziękuję za twoje uczucia. Dziękuję, że tak ci na mnie zależy i chcesz o mnie walczyć. I dziękuję za ten słodki pocałunek. To był mój pierwszy raz, wiesz? Więc w sumie powinieneś wziąć za to odpowiedzialność, aczkolwiek wolałbym dominować, więc, cholera, trochę się gubię w tym, co mówię, przepraszam...  
-    Aominecchi, zostaniesz moim chłopakiem?- zapytał cicho Kise, uśmiechając się łagodnie.- Obiecuję, że zakochasz się we mnie bardziej, niż w Kurokocchim.  
-    Ee...jesteś pewien?- mruknąłem.- Nie wiem, czy to, co czuję do Kuroko, tak po prostu mi przejdzie...  
-    Jestem pewien, Aominecchi – powiedział z uśmiechem Kise, biorąc mnie za ręce.- W końcu...nie ma nic piękniejszego od miłości!  
Uśmiechnąłem się lekko do niego, czując dziwne łaskotanie w brzuchu.  
Chyba już gdzieś słyszałem ten teks.  
  
  
  



	2. Nic piękniejszego 2

  
  
  
    Sala gimnastyczna świeciła pustkami już od prawie dwóch godzin. Jedyną osobą, która wciąż poddawała się namiętnemu romansowi z piłką do kosza, byłem ja.  
    Właściwie, można to uznać za związek sado-maso, bo przecież waliłem nią o podłogę i tablicę nad koszem, rzucałem ją z różnych odległości do ciasnej siatki i parę razy kopnąłem, bo tego dnia, tak się akurat składało, humor mi nie dopisywał.  
    Żartuję, rzecz jasna, bo to nie była żadna nowość. Mój humor był skopany tak bardzo jak moja nieszczęsna kochanka, którą wrzuciłem właśnie do dużego kosza, w którym leżały już inne dramatycznie milczące, zużyte i pozostawione brutalnie na pastwę losu kochanki, nie tylko, zresztą, moje.   
    Przystanąłem przed drzwiami prowadzącymi na korytarz i przełknąłem ślinę. O czym ja, do cholery myślę? Jakie piłki, jakie kochanki, jakie sado-maso?! Odkąd Kuroko ze mną zerwał, dzieją się ze mną straszne rzeczy...  
    A nie, chwila. No tak, Kuroko nigdy ze mną nie zerwał, bo przecież nawet nie poinformowałem go o moich, jakże skromnych, uczuciach. Tak zajebiście skromnych, że pomalowały mi cały pieprzony świat na kolor jego włosów.  
    Zaraz, chyba nawet była taka piosenka...  
–    Więc chodź, pomaluj mój świat! Na niebiesko i na niebieeeskoo...- nuciłem, idąc przez korytarz do męskiej szatni. Wszedłem do środka i zatrzasnąłem za sobą drzwi ze złością.- A takiego chuja, spierdalaj mi z tym niebieskim!- warknąłem do siebie.- „Zakochaj się”, mówili, „Poczuj te motylki w brzuchu”, mówili... ale że jak się nie uda to będzie mi serduszko krzyczało „aua” to już, kurwa, nie ostrzegli!  
–    A... Aominecchi?  
–    Czego?!- warknąłem, odwracając się do Kise, który, przycupnąwszy na ławce, wpatrywał się we mnie wielkimi oczami.   
    Chwila moment... co tu robi Kise?!  
–    Ehm...  
–    Co ty tu robisz?!- wydarłem się, cofając i uderzając boleśnie w metalowe szafki.  
–    Cz-czekałem na ciebie...  
–    N-na mnie?- pisnąłem, wskazując palcem na moją skromną osobę.  
–    No tak – mruknął, rumieniąc się delikatnie.- M-mówiłeś, że po treningu pójdziemy na naleśniki...  
–    Trening tak jakby skończył się trzy godziny temu, nie?- bąknąłem. Cholera! Totalnie zapomniałem, że przecież się umówiłem się z Kise na te głupie naleśniki, bo...  
    No, właśnie. Tak jakby... jest moim chłopakiem...  
–    S-sorki – szepnąłem, drapiąc się po głowie, zażenowany.- T-trochę mnie gra wciągnęła i tak jakoś...  
–    Nic się nie stało, możemy iść jutro.- Kise zerknął na swój telefon.- No, teraz już naleśnikarnia będzie zamknięta... To jutro?- Spojrzał na mnie pytająco.  
–    T-ta, tym razem będę pamiętał, obiecuję!- powiedziałem, sięgając pospiesznie po swoją komórkę i zapisując sobie przypomnienie.- Czekałeś tu trzy godziny? Dlaczego nie przyszedłeś do mnie na salę?  
–    Przyszedłem, ale... tak jakby nie reagowałeś na moje wołania i... uhm, kopnąłeś we mnie piłką...  
–    EH?!- Spojrzałem na niego przerażony i podszedłem do niego szybko.- P-Przepraszam, Kise! T-trafiłem?!  
–    Spoko, nie bolało za bardzo!- Blondyn uśmiechnął się do mnie promiennie, wstając.- Ehm... m-może pójdziemy razem do domu, co? Zaczekam, aż weźmiesz prysznic i się przebierzesz.  
–    Ale czekasz już tak długo...- zauważyłem, przygryzając wargę.  
–    No, to tym bardziej, piętnaście minut mnie nie zbawi, nie?  
–    Okay, jak chcesz...- westchnąłem, wyciągając z szafki swój ręcznik.  
–    Aominecchi?- Kise złapał mnie za koszulkę i odwrócił twarzą ku sobie.  
–    N-no?- bąknąłem, rumieniąc się mocno.  
–    Dostanę coś w nagrodę?- zapytał z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.- No wiesz, za to czekanie...  
–    Yyy... jasne... postawię ci jutro naleśnika, co?  
–    Uhm... a... a teraz?  
–    Eh? Yyy...- Rozejrzałem się wokół siebie.- No nie wiem, nie mam przy sobie kasy... Ale skoro czekasz trzy godziny, to poczekanie do jutra cię nie zbawi, nie?  
–    T-to było chamskie...- westchnął ciężko Kise.  
–    Czemu?- Spojrzałem na niego z lekką paniką. Chyba się teraz nie obrazi, nie?!  
–    Nieważne – mruknął, nadymając policzki.- Jak Aominecchi jest taki wredny, to sam sobie coś wezmę!  
–    A-ale...  
    Nie dał mi dokończyć, drań jeden, bo przyciągnął mnie do siebie i bezczelnie mnie pocałował bez mojej zgody. Znaczy, nie żeby ją szczególnie potrzebował, no ale, kurde, mógł chociaż uprzedzić, to bym się przygotował! Ale nie, on zawsze musi robić to tak z zaskoczenia, zupełnie niespodziewanie.  
    Objąłem go odruchowo, przyciskając do siebie mocniej. Niech nie myśli, że pozwolę mu kontrolować sytuację, to ja tutaj dominuję, to ja mam władzę, to ja w tym związku noszę spodnie!   
    No dobra, obaj nosimy, ale wiecie, o co mi chodzi.  
    Kise westchnął tak jakoś błogo, kładąc dłonie na moich policzkach, a po chwili wsuwając je w moje włosy i przyciągając do siebie jeszcze bardziej. Cholera jedna na dodatek wygięła biodra w moją stronę, łasząc się jak kociak.  
    I w tym właśnie momencie stało się coś, czego, szczerze mówiąc, nie jestem w stanie pojąć. Otóż, widzicie, nie żebym był jakimś piszczącym i nieśmiałym uke, ale zawsze, kiedy całowałem się z Kise, zamykałem oczy. Ot tak no, po prostu było przyjemnie! W każdym razie, chodzi o to, że znajdowaliśmy się w, bądź co bądź, publicznym miejscu, i mogło się okazać, że prócz nas ktoś jeszcze jest w szkole, a gdyby tu wszedł i nas zobaczył, byłoby źle.  
    Dlatego ten jeden raz otworzyłem oczy, żeby w razie co dostrzec, że otwierają się drzwi szatni.   
    No i właśnie wtedy doznałem prawdziwego szoku. Przestałem całować Kise, choć on nie przestawał całować mnie – co na ten moment wyglądało dość komicznie. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że nie odpowiadam na pieszczotę i, czerwony na twarzy, patrzył na mnie pytająco.  
–    Znowu...- mruknąłem, marszcząc brwi.  
–    Co się stało, Aominecchi?- zapytał Kise.  
–    Nie, nic – westchnąłem, znów przyciągając go do siebie i całując, na co mój chłopak zachichotał śmiesznie.  
    I znów otworzyłem oczy i wtedy znów to się stało! Ale, kiedy przerwałem całowanie, na powrót wróciło!  
–    Co jest?- Kise chyba zaczynał się irytować. Odwrócił głowę, rozejrzał się po szatni i wrócił spojrzeniem do mnie.  
–    Nie ogarniam...- bąknąłem i spojrzałem na niego.- Nie ruszaj się!  
–    Eh?!  
    Nie zdążył powiedzieć nic więcej, bo znów przycisnąłem swoje usta do jego, tym razem mając szeroko otwarte oczy. Z Ryoutą w objęciach, zacząłem obracać się wokół, rozglądając rozszalałym wzrokiem po szatni.  
    Wówczas Kise też otworzył oczy. I, wrzeszcząc przerażony, odepchnął mnie od siebie.  
–    A-Aominecchi, proszę cię, zamykaj oczy, kiedy to robimy!- krzyknął, niezadowolony.- Rany, co to był za wytrzeszcz...  
–    Kise!- Chwyciłem go za ramiona i już chciałem powtórzyć rytuał, jednak ten mi na to nie pozwolił.  
–    Czekaj, Aominecchi!- stęknął, odpychając mnie od siebie.- Powiedz najpierw, co się dzieje!  
–    Nie ma!  
–    Czego nie ma?!  
–    Niebieskiego nie ma!- zawołałem, uradowany.  
–    Jakiego znowu niebieskiego?- westchnął ciężko, odgarniając dłońmi włosy.  
–    Mówiłem ci o tym, prawda?- zapytałem.- Odkąd zakochałem się w Kuroko, mój świat stał się wykurwiście niebieski! I... no, wiesz... t-to nadal mi nie przeszło, wszystko jest w chuj niebieskie, a-ale kiedy cię całuje, to znowu ma inne kolory!  
–    Co?- bąknął Kise, patrząc na mnie niepewnie.- A-Aominecchi, skorzystałeś z tego adresu, który ci dałem?  
–    Nie, a co?  
–    Możemy pójdziemy tam jutro po szkole? Obiecuję, że nie będzie boleć! Doktor zrobi ci tylko małe „gik” i będzie po sprawie!  
–    O czym ty gadasz, Ryouta?!- wkurzyłem się.- Nie idę na żadne „gik”! A teraz pocałuj mnie, muszę sprawdzić tę teorię niebieskości!  
–    M-mowy nie ma, żebyś na mnie eksperymentował!- oburzył się Kise, biorąc się pod boki.- Marsz pod prysznic i wracamy do domu!  
–    No ale...- Jęknąłem głośno, ze zrezygnowaniem chwytając mój ręcznik i wlokąc się pod prysznic.- Jesteś okrutny...- mruknąłem płaczliwie.  
    Nie usłyszałem już jego odpowiedzi. Wszedłem do łazienki i stanąłem pod prysznicem. Niebieskim prysznicem. Puściłem niebieską wodę, umyłem swoje niebieskie ciało i zatopiłem się w swoich niebieskich myślach.  
    Cholera, wyglądało na to, że właśnie znalazłem antidotum na niebieskość, ale jak na złość owe Antidotum nie pozwala mi z siebie korzystać.  
    Czy ja na serio jestem skazany na dożywotnie pozbawienie kolorów?!  
  
***  
  
    Moi rodzice są zabawni. Każdego wieczora, kiedy informuję ich, że kładę się spać, życzą mi kolorowych snów.  
    Śmiechu warte.   
    Mam ochotę ich zabić.  
    Tego dnia, zaskoczę was – miałem fatalny humor. Nie dość, że śniło mi się niebieskie yaoi i  cały dzień musiałem spędzić w niebieskiej szkole, to na dodatek mój niebieski chłopak przestał się do mnie odzywać.  
    Sam nie wiem, dlaczego, ale kiedy na niego patrzyłem, on gapił się na mnie wzrokiem zbitego psa, a kiedy próbowałem go zagadać na boisku, to uciekał do Akashiego. Przez myśl nawet mi przeszło, że ma z nim romans, no ale odkąd dowiedziałem się o związku naszego kapitana i Kuroko, zacząłem zauważać, że Akashi nieustannie obserwuje mojego koszykówkowego partnera i pilnuje go jak oczka w głowie.  
–    Faktycznie, czasem sam mówi mi, że nim jestem – powiedział Tetsu, kiedy poinformowałem go o moich głębokich przemyśleniach podczas piątego okrążenia szkolnego boiska.  
–    Nie czujesz się przytłoczony nadmiarem jego miłości?- zapytałem cicho, zwalniając nieco bieg, by móc się z nim zrównać. Czyli wystarczyło, że spacerowałem, stawiając odpowiednie duże kroki.  
–    Nie bardzo, Akashi-kun świetnie się kontroluje przy ludziach – odparł Kuroko.- Za to słyszałem, że ty nieźle sobie poczynasz.  
–    Eh?- Spojrzałem na niego pytająco.  
–    Kise-kun opowiadał mi, że wczoraj napadłeś go w szatni.  
–    CO?!- wrzasnąłem piskliwie.- To on pierwszy zaczął się do mnie lepić, ja tylko...! Poza tym, dlaczego on się tobie zwierza, skoro cię...- Urwałem momentalnie, gryząc się w język. Nie mogłem mu przecież powiedzieć, że go kocham!  
–    A komu miałby zwierzać się ze swoich problemów, skoro nie zna innych homoseksualistów?- mruknął Kuroko, zerkając na mnie spode łba.- Wiesz jaki jest Kise-kun, więc bądź dla niego bardziej delikatny, jeśli go kochasz.   
–    Że przepraszam cię bardzo, jakie on ma problemy?- warknąłem.- Bo go pocałowałem?  
–    Kise-kun był przerażony, ponoć zachowywałeś się, jakbyś chciał go zgwałcić.  
–    Wpierdolę mu...  
–    Nie rób tego, proszę.- Kuroko wcisnął otwartą dłoń w mój bok. Skrzywiłem się z jękiem, odsuwając od niego pospiesznie.  
–    No to co mam zrobić? Nie odzywa się teraz do mnie!  
–    Przeproś go – poradził Tetsu.- Możesz go też gdzieś zaprosić, na pewno się ucieszy.  
–    Właśnie, cholera!- Pacnąłem się dłonią w czoło.- Obiecałem mu dzisiaj naleśniki, ale zapomniałem portfela! Tetsu, pożyczysz trochę kasy?  
–    Jesteś mi już dłużny za sześć lodów, cztery hamburgery, dużą colę i shake'a czekoladowego.  
–    Wyliczasz mi, draniu?! Nosz... Przyjmujesz chociaż zapłatę w naturze? Hehe!  
–    Nie obrzydzaj mi, proszę. W życiu nie dobrałbym się do twojego tyłka.  
–    No przecież nie byłbyś seme!- zaśmiałem się.- Z Akashim też jesteś tym na dole, nie?  
    Kuroko patrzył prosto przed siebie z miną bez szczególnego wyrazu, a potem popatrzył na mnie kątem oka i przyspieszył bieg. Gapiłem się za nim z rozdziawionymi ustami, a potem potrząsnąłem głową i szybko ruszyłem za nim.  
–    Ej, ty tak serio, że ty...?!- zacząłem za nim, jednak potknąłem się o jakiś pieprzony kamień i wywaliłem. Świetnie. Po prostu świetnie. Nie dość, że życie psuje mi humor, to na dodatek próbuje mnie zabić...  
–    Aominecchi?- usłyszałem nad sobą cichy, zaniepokojony głos.- Wszystko dobrze?  
    Podniosłem się na kolana i spojrzałem na Kise Ryoutę, który klęknął obok mnie. Wytarłem ramieniem twarz brudną od pomarańczowego piachu, po czym westchnąłem ciężko i pociągnąłem smętnie nosem.  
–    Co, teraz się odzywasz do swojego niedoszłego gwałciciela?- warknąłem.  
–    Uhm...- Kise spuścił wzrok i skinął głową. Nie no, przypierdolę mu jak nic.  
–    Super, pozdrów go – burknąłem.  
–    Aominecchi, chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać – powiedział Kise z poważną miną.- Na temat... tego niebieskiego, o którym mówiłeś...  
–    Pff.- Odwróciłem od niego głowę, obrażony.- I tak mi nie wierzysz, masz mnie za psychola i gwałci...!  
–    Proszę, skończ z tym gwałcicielem, Kurokocchi źle mnie zrozumiał!- westchnął ciężko Kise, patrząc na mnie ze złością.- Chcę wyjaśnić to wszystko, zanim zajdzie między nami jakieś nieporozumienie i... to wszystko się skończy – szepnął cichutko.  
–    No dobra – mruknąłem, korzystając z jego pomocnej ręki, by wstać.  
–    Chodźmy do szatni, nikogo tam teraz nie ma.  
    Skinąłem głową i posłusznie udałem się za nim. O co mu znowu chodzi? Dlaczego mnie tam ciągnie? Bo jeśli będzie tam na mnie czekało to pieprzone „gik”, to naprawdę mu wpierdolę, i to tak, że skończy z tą swoją pracą modela raz na zawsze...  
    Kiedy jednak weszliśmy do szatni, okazało się, że jest pusta. Kise podszedł do ławeczki przy swojej szafce i usiadł ze smętnym wyrazem twarzy. Stanąłem przed nim, biorąc się pod boki i czekając, aż zacznie mówić.  
–    To, o czym mówiłeś wczoraj...- mruknął po chwili.- T-to... to nie żadna wymówka, że-żeby mnie całować, nie?  
    Dylemat życia: powiedzieć mu prawdę, czy zrobić mu tę przyjemność i skłamać, bo wyglądało na to, że chciałby usłyszeć coś w stylu „Tak, ukochany, to tylko wymówka, albowiem miłuję usta twoje”.  
–    Nie – bąknąłem w odpowiedzi. Jego mina dała mi do zrozumienia, że trzeba było jednak skłamać.  
–    Rozumiem. Więc... twój świat jest niebieski, bo kochasz Kurokocchiego, tak? Mówiłeś mi już o tym, ale sądziłem, że żartujesz.  
–    Ja wiem, że to brzmi niedorzecznie – westchnąłem ciężko, zajmując miejsce obok niego.- Ale taka jest prawda, Kise. Nawet teraz, gdziekolwiek spojrzę, wszędzie widzę niebieski. Tylko Kuroko ma jako takie kolory. Znaczy, jego włosy są niebieskie, przez co zlewają się z otoczeniem i mam wrażenie, że jest łysy, bo jego skóra o dziwo ma taki kolor, jak zawsze: blady, prawie biały...  
–    Ł-łysy Kurokocchi...?  
–    No.- Skinąłem głową.- I właśnie... wczoraj odkryłem, że jak cię całuję, to świat nabiera kolorów. Bo wiesz, wcześniej podczas całowania miałem je zamknięte, ale wczoraj musiałem pilnować, żeby nikt nie wszedł do szatni, no i nagle takie kolorowe bum! Szafki są srebrne, ławka taka brązowa, sufit biały... biały, rozumiesz to?!- wykrzyknąłem z entuzjazmem.- Biały jak moja sperma kiedyś!  
–    K-kiedyś?!  
–    No, teraz jest niebieska.- Pokiwałem smętnie głową.  
–    Uhm... i... i jak mnie całujesz, to jest biała?  
–    Nie wiem, musiałbym sobie przy tobie zwalić – westchnąłem.  
–    To może inaczej... sufit jest biały, a nie niebieski?  
–    Tak.  
–    Oh... to... w sumie, nawet całkiem romantyczne.- Kise zaśmiał się lekko.- Uhm... chcesz to teraz sprawdzić? T-tak szybko, bo ktoś może...  
    Nie pozwoliłem mu dokończyć, rzuciłem się na niego jak pies, który dostał komendę „bierz go!”. No to wziąłem, no. Pocałowałem go mocno, z lubością patrząc na niebieskie szafki, które stały się srebrne, sufit przybrał biały kolor, a kafelki... kurwa, niebieskie!  
    Ale spojrzałem za to na Kise. I oniemiałem.  
–    Starczy, Aominecchi!- Mój chłopak odepchnął mnie delikatnie, rumieniąc się mocniejszym niebieskim.   
–    Kise, ty jesteś piękny – szepnąłem.  
–    C...?- Spojrzał na mnie, szeroko otwierając usta. Jego policzki stały się teraz niemalże granatowe.- G-głupi... nie mów takich rzeczy!  
–    Ale ty naprawdę jesteś piękny!- powiedziałem.- Masz przepiękny kolor włosów! Taki złocisty blond, w dodatku tak ładnie lśnią, jak u modela!  
–    Jestem modelem...  
–    Mogę spojrzeć jeszcze raz?- zapytałem z ożywieniem.  
–    Jasne, że ta... nie, znaczy, nie!- Pokręcił szybko głową.- Nie teraz, Aominecchi, bo ktoś jeszcze wejdzie, i co wtedy zrobimy?  
–    No tak...- westchnąłem.- Rany, już tęsknię za tym widokiem...  
    Kise zachichotał, trącając mnie lekko ramieniem. Chyba nawet powiedział cichutko „głuptas”, ale nie byłem pewien, bo akurat w tym momencie drzwi szatni się otworzyły i do środka weszli nasi koledzy.  
–    Swoją drogą, Aominecchi...- szepnął cicho Kise.- N-nie boisz się, że... no wiesz, jak już na zawsze zniknie niebieski... t-to świat stanie się... no nie wiem... na przykład żółty? Nie m-mówię, że koniecznie żółty, nie twierdzę, że się we mnie z-z-za...  
–    No, w sumie.- Zamyśliłem się na moment.- Ale to już będzie inaczej, bo mnie k-ko...koko...chasz...- Zarumieniłem się intensywnie.- A-a może mój świat wymiesza się w niebieskim i żółtym?!  
–    Hmm... niebieski w połączeniu z żółtym daje chyba zielony...  
    Oboje jak na komendę spojrzeliśmy na stojącego nieopodal Midorimę Shintarou, i skrzywiliśmy się. Midorima, który akurat spojrzał w naszym kierunku, zmierzył nas spojrzeniem.  
–    C-co się tak gapicie, nanodayo?!  
–    N-nic, nic, Midorimacchi!- zaśmiał się nerwowo Kise.  
–    Oi, Murasakibara!- Midorima zwrócił się do stojącego obok niego olbrzyma.- Mam coś na twarzy, nanodayo?  
–    Obawiam się, że twarz, Mido-chin~  
–    C-c-co to niby miało znaczyć?!  
–    Aominecchi, może wpadniesz do mnie po szkole?- zaproponował cicho Kise.  
–    Jasne!- odparłem natychmiast.- A... a będziemy się...?  
–    Ekhem!- Oboje podskoczyliśmy z krzykiem, kiedy stojący za nami Kuroko odchrząknął głośno i zmierzył mnie wściekłym spojrzeniem.- Aomine-kun, mam nadzieję, że nie rzucasz zuchwałych i niemoralnych propozycji Kise-kunowi.  
–    Nie, nie, spokojnie, Kurokocchi, sam zapraszam Aominecchiego do siebie na... yyy... o-oglądanie filmu!- zapewnił z nerwowym uśmiechem.   
–    Rozumiem – powiedział Tetsu, podejrzanie zbyt szybko uspokojony.- W takim razie życzę miłego seansu. Kise-kun, w razie co, pamiętaj o moim chwycie, którego cię nauczyłem.  
–    Chwycie?- Spojrzałem na Kise pytająco, kiedy nasz kolega udał się pod prysznic.  
–    Nie zwracaj na to uwagi – powiedział z niewinnym wyrazem twarzy.- No to spotkamy się po zajęciach przy bramie, co?  
–    O-okay.- Skinąłem głową.  
    Kise uśmiechnął się do mnie promiennie, po czym zabrał swój niebieski ręcznik i również udał się do łazienki.  
    Zaraz, zaraz...  
    Czy jego oczy przypadkiem na chwilę nie zrobiły się złote?  
    Niee, nie ma mowy... Przecież go nie pocałowałem.  
  
***  
  
    Nie ma to jak prawie szesnastoletni, wysoki, przystojny, popularny mężczyzna o niebywale pięknej karnacji skóry czujący się jakby zaraz miał stracić dziewictwo z tylko odrobinę mniej przystojnym modelem.  
–    Proszę, Aominecchi.- Kise postawił na stoliku dwie szklanki soku i usiadł obok mnie na podłodze, oparłszy się o swoje łóżko.- Ehm... po-podoba ci się mój pokój?  
–    Powiem ci, jak mnie pocałujesz.  
–    A co to, szantaż?!  
–    Yyy... nie, po prostu w chwili obecnej wszystko jest tutaj niebieskie – bąknąłem.  
–    Ah, no tak... wybacz, zapomniałem. Uhm...- Kise odgarnął nerwowo włosy i przygryzł lekko wargę.- D-dobrze... no to...  
    Przymknął oczy, nadstawiając usta do pocałunku. Przełknąłem ślinę. Tylko spokojnie, Daiki, tylko spokojnie, nie rzucaj się na niego jak wygłodniały niedźwiedź!  
    Powoli, ostrożnie i bardzo, bardzo delikatnie. Oh, właśnie tak! Żeby wzdychał tak sobie i sam zaczynał całować, a wtedy będziesz mógł...  
    Pisnąłem z radości, zakrywając szybko twarz, jak jakiś pojebany idiota.   
–    A-Aominecchi?!  
–    F-fajny masz ten pokój!- mruknąłem, poważniejąc.- Te ściany takie kremowe, i pościel na łóżku też jest fajna, no i masz fajny dywan.  
–    S-super.- Kise zarumienił się lekko.- A... a podoba ci się lampka nocna?  
–    N-nie zwróciłem uwagi...  
–    No to...- Kise znów się do mnie przysunął, patrząc na mnie nieśmiało.  
    Znów go pocałowałem, odwracając spojrzenie na stolik nocny, na którym stała lampa z lawą. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko i skinąłem głową na znak, że mi się podoba.  
–    Teraz... teraz popatrz na regał z książkami!  
–    O-ok...  
    I znów powtórzyliśmy ten akt, a potem miałem spojrzeć na plakat, na żyrandol, na szafę, na biurko, na fotel... na prawie każdy mebel z osobna, aż w końcu, kiedy poprosił, bym przyjrzał się kwiatkom na parapecie...  
–    I jak?- zapytał, wczepiając palce w mój sweter i przysuwając się do mnie.- Ładne są?  
–    Uhm...- Zamrugałem powoli, czując się jak w amoku.- Zapomniałem...  
–    O czym?  
–    O otwarciu oczu – westchnąłem.- Całowałem cię... z ciągle zamkniętymi.  
–    A-Ah...- bąknął, rumieniąc się intensywnie.  
    Przygryzłem wargę, pochylając się nad nim z wyczekiwaniem. Patrzyłem w jego oczy, dopóki nie uniósł delikatnie głowy, a wtedy znów go pocałowałem. I znów zamknąłem oczy, przez myśl mi nawet nie przeszło, by je otworzyć. Rozkoszowałem się ich miękkością i smakiem, niesamowicie przyjemną pieszczotą.  
    Kiedy Ryouta objął mnie ramionami za szyję, myślałem, że naprawdę stracę nad sobą kontrolę. Jego ciepły wilgotny język sprawiał, że przestawałem trzeźwo myśleć, chciałem poczuć go nie tylko językiem, ale i... paroma innymi częściami mojego ciała.   
–    Aominecchi, zaraz posuniemy się za daleko...- wymruczał w moje usta Kise.  
    Otworzyłem oczy i zarumieniłem się mocno, widząc jego seksowną minę. Przymrużone i zamglone złote oczy to wszystko, czego potrzebował mój mały przyjaciel chowający się w spodniach, żeby się obudzić. Miałem wrażenie, jakby krzyczał do mnie „Juhuu~ Czas wypuścić pokemona, Daiki!”.   
    Ahomine Daiki, przywołuję cię do porządku. Jestem pewien, że nie chcesz wiedzieć, o jakim chwycie mówił Kuroko...  
–    Ale jesteś śliczny – westchnąłem, przesuwając dłonią po jego biodrze.- Chciałbym zobaczyć cię całego...  
–    M-mowy nie ma – szepnął Kise, wiercąc się w miejscu.- Trzymaj swoją zboczoną naturę na wodzy!  
–    Staram się, ale strasznie mnie podniecasz – mruknąłem.  
–    Nie robię tego specjalnie!- zapewnił ze śmiechem.  
–    Kise...  
–    Tak, Aominecchi?  
–    Naprawdę ci to nie przeszkadza?- spojrzałem na niego z powagą.- To, że... nadal jest niebiesko i takie tam?  
–    Nie – odparł z łagodnym uśmiechem.- Zobaczysz, niedługo ci przejdzie! Już ja o to zadbam! Sam fakt, że postanowiłeś zrobić ten krok naprzód świadczy o tym, że mamy jakąś szansę, prawda?  
–    Masz u mnie bardzo duże szanse – zapewniłem.  
–    Nie wątpię.- Kise wystawił do mnie język.- Poczekam, ile będę musiał, ale to nie znaczy, że tak po prostu ci się oddam!  
–    Wiesz, może ja jestem taki zboczony, ale... no, nie zrobiłbym tego z tobą, nie kochając cię – mruknąłem, wywracając oczami.  
–    Naprawdę?- Kise cmoknął mnie lekko w usta.   
–    Ta...  
–    Cieszę się, Aominecchi.- Ryouta oparł się o mnie wygodnie, a ja objąłem go ramionami.  
–    Oh...  
–    Hm? O co chodzi?  
–    Nie, nic...  
–    No powiedz!  
–    Przez moment wydawało mi się, że masz takie złote oczy.  
–    Eh? Ale ja mam takie złote...  
–    Serio?  
–    No tak! Oh! Może...- Kise wytrzeszczył na mnie oczy, które zabłysły jakoś dziwnie. Zasłonił usta dłońmi i szepnął ledwie słyszalnie: - Matko święta...  
–    C-co?- bąknąłem.  
–    Nie, nic...- Mój chłopak pokręcił szybko głową.- Aominecchi, musimy koniecznie spędzać ze sobą więcej czasu!  
–    No... jak tam chcesz, ja tam i tak lubię twoje towarzystwo.  
–    Aominecchi?- Kise spojrzał na mnie nieśmiało.- Wiesz... mój świat może nie jest granatowy, jak twoje włosy, ale... ale nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby brakowało w nim ciebie!  
–    Co ty tak nagle?!- wykrzyknąłem, rumieniąc się intensywnie.  
–    No bo cię kocham – powiedział z uśmiechem.- Bardzo, bardzo cię kocham!  
–    T-ten tekst był totalnie żenujący!- stwierdziłem.  
–    B-był bardziej romantyczny, niż wszystkie twoje do tej pory!- warknął mój chłopak, trącając mnie ze złością łokciem.  
–    Okay, okay, przepraszam...- zaśmiałem się, całując go mocno w policzek.- To nic, że twój świat nie jest granatowy. Grunt, że tu jesteś Kise, i że malujesz ten mój innymi kolorami.  
–    Taki właśnie powinien być, kiedy jesteś zakochany! Kolorowy!  
–    I twój właśnie taki jest?- zapytałem z uśmiechem, przyciągając go do siebie.  
–    Owszem – odparł, a potem dodał złośliwie:- Choć czasem przysłania mi go pewna ciemna masa...  
–    Ej!  
    Kise roześmiał się, odchylając głowę i przyciągając mnie do siebie, by pocałować. Spojrzałem na niego zaskoczony i lekko zdziwiony tym nagłym wybuchem kolorów. Ale po krótkiej chwili odwzajemniłem pieszczotę i zamknąłem oczy.  
    Nie potrzebuję pomocy pocałunków, by mój świat nabrał barw.  
    Mogę poczekać, aż sam stanie się kolorowy.  
  
  



End file.
